


Просветы

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Joey Wilson is bisexual disaster, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse, it's like loosing your sister in waterpark but postapocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Джо возвращается в Нью-Йорк, чтобы разыскать Роуз.
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Просветы

Воздух над магистралью пах солью и ноябрем. В защитное стекло мотоцикла бились крупные капли: дождь лил, не переставая. Фары выхватывали из густой хмари редкие зубцы фонарных столбов. Чуть в стороне темнели поваленные деревья. Где-то шумела вода.

Джо несся по девяносто пятой. Тара прижималась грудью к его спине, обхватив руками поперек живота. Футболка под ее ладонями пропитывалась влагой и холодом. Горячее дыхание касалось шеи — между воротом куртки и слегка отросшими волосами.

Дорога от Сан-Франциско до Форт-Ли сделала присутствие Тары привычным. Возможно, потому, что других привычных вещей не осталось. 

Джо резче нажал на газ, бросая мотоцикл в поворот. Под колесами завизжал неровный, влажный асфальт. Поваленные деревья резко сменились домами. Замечал их Джо с запозданием: невысокие коттеджи, покалеченные штормом, разгромленная заправка, торговый центр. Кое-где горел свет — видимо, работали резервные генераторы. 

Шум воды был все ближе. 

Рация, закрепленная под рулем, закашлялась помехами. Секунду Джо казалось, что он вот-вот услышит знакомый голос — возможно, даже голос Роуз, — но этого не случилось. Из динамика доносился только шум. Тара щекотно выдохнула и потерлась щекой о его плечо. Короткие ногти беспомощно царапнули по его животу. Джо возмущенно дернулся и почувствовал ответную улыбку Тары, виноватую и слегка ироничную.

Она тоже ждала знакомого голоса.

Джо на секунду прикрыл глаза. Дорога шла под откос. Каменные насыпи, сжавшие спуск к Гудзону с двух сторон, казались настоящими скалами. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Джо вскинул голову. Тара, едва успевшая увернуться, выругалась на каком-то незнакомом языке — кажется, это был русский.

Дождь и ветер обожгли, как пощечина. Джо сжал заледеневшие пальцы на руле и отпустил газ. Из-под колес полетели мелкие камни. На джинсы, и без того мокрые, плеснуло жидкой грязью. Шум воды вдруг стал оглушительным — мотоцикл вылетел на мост и пронесся около тысячи футов, прежде чем окончательно остановиться.

Тара медленно разжала руки, выпрямилась и отстранилась, и по спине Джо пробежали прохладные мурашки. 

— Нихера себе, — пробормотала Тара.

Подошвы ее тяжелых ботинок опустились на мокрый асфальт. Мотоцикл слегка просел и тут же резко выпрямился. Тара поднялась на ноги, сделала шаг к заграждению и протянула руку навстречу чему-то невидимому. Слипшихся волос, на вид скорее каштановых, чем золотых, коснулся легкий ветерок.

Гудзон, подтопивший нижний уровень моста, пах солью и гниющей рыбой. Темно-серая вода шла мелкой рябью. Манхэттен — точнее, то, что от него осталось, — терялся в белой кисее тумана. «Нью-Йорку повезло», — подумал Джо. Город выдержал Волну, а медленно прибывающая вода представляла меньшую опасность. 

По крайней мере, она не убивала сразу. Оставалось время... побарахтаться. Джо невесело улыбнулся, бросил короткий взгляд на Тару и снова сжал пальцы на руле. Чем дольше они стояли на месте, тем холоднее ему становилось.

Холоднее и тревожнее.

Он успел отвыкнуть от тревоги. После дежурств над Сан-Франциско на нее не оставалось сил: он засыпал раньше, чем доходил до палатки, просыпался рядом с растрепанной и пропыленной Тарой, проглатывал стакан безвкусного кофе и снова взлетал. Он не думал ни о Роуз, ни о родителях — важнее было спасти тех, кто остался в затопленном городе. 

Семья могла о себе позаботиться. 

Тара говорила: «Дерьмо не тонет».

В лагере для беженцев они провели около полутора недель. Правительство свернуло спасательную операцию к вечеру девятого дня, сутки понадобились, чтобы отоспаться, еще два или три часа — чтобы найти и заправить мотоцикл. На выезде их никто не остановил. 

Джо «включился» уже в дороге, в одном из мотелей с тонкими, прогнувшимися от влаги стенами. Рация, брошенная в комнате, кашляла помехами, сколько бы Тара ни переключала каналы. Из зеркала на него смотрел призрак, успевший обрасти чуть вьющейся щетиной. Вода в раковине пахла плесенью. 

В ту ночь ему приснился кошмар, прогнать который удалось только на скорости в восемьдесят миль в час, и больше они не останавливались.

Джо выдохнул, проводил взглядом облачко пара и медленно разжал пальцы.

— Смотри, — сказала Тара, козырьком прижав ладонь ко лбу.

Сквозь зыбкое марево дождя проступали очертания знакомой стеклянной «Т» — точнее, верхней ее части.

***

Джо помнил, во что Волна превратила Сэйлсфорс и Трансамерику — обломки стен, прорванные трубы, распухшие трупы, оставшиеся на обшарпанном полу, когда вода сошла, — но башня Титанов, казалось, практически не пострадала. Вода поглотила ее примерно наполовину, однако стеклянные стены выглядели целыми. Сумрак рвался под крыльями неестественно крупных воронов. На крыше горел прожектор.

Джо медленно перевел взгляд на Тару. Капли пота на узком, резко очерченном лице мешались с каплями дождя. Пальцы, охваченные золотистым сиянием, чуть заметно подрагивали. Ноги, чуть согнутые в коленях, как будто вросли в камень. 

— Снижаемся, — мрачно предупредила Тара, направляя каменный блок навстречу рассеянному свету.

Он кивнул, зная, что Тара этого не заметит, и уперся носками в неровную поверхность. Тара опускалась с непривычной осторожностью, но удержать равновесие было по-прежнему сложно: блок кренился влево, подошвы размокших кроссовок скользили, от бьющего в спину ветра подгибались колени, вес мотоцикла тянул вниз. 

Джо держался, глядя, как в глазах Тары вспыхивают и тают отсветы прожектора — секунду, другую, третью, пока блок наконец не дрогнул, выравниваясь. 

Тара резко бросила его вниз, на свет. Она не снижала скорости, пока из полупрозрачного тумана не вынырнуло ограждение вертолетной площадки. И Дик — тот замер у края площадки, ничем не прикрытый от дождя. Прожектор стоял прямо за его спиной, и в мягком, рассеянном свете казалось, что за его спиной вот-вот распахнутся крылья. Или, может быть, дело было в том, что он пытался улыбнуться.

— Я рад, что вы живы, — сказал Дик.

Голос у него был такой же усталый, как и улыбка. По футболке расплывались пятна влаги. Верхнюю часть лица прикрывали маска-домино и растрепанная, неровно подстриженная челка, еще не успевшая намокнуть. Похоже, он вышел под дождь совсем недавно.

Значит, в Башне работала система наблюдения.

Джо кивнул, не то Дику, не то самому себе. Тара чуть слышно фыркнула. Край каменного блока, повинуясь ее короткому жесту, ткнулся в покрытие вертолетной площадки. Замер под неестественным углом, образовывая удобный спуск, — Джо столкнул мотоцикл на крышу и подал Таре руку. 

Она не оттолкнула. Она действительно вымоталась, подумал Джо. В этой мысли было нечто утешающее. Если Тара устала, они имеют право остановиться. 

Сейчас она важнее, чем любой голос, который можно было бы услышать сквозь помехи. 

Дик смерил их усталым, слегка подозрительным взглядом — глаза его, в отличие от губ, не улыбались, — и, подумав секунду, дернул подбородком в сторону невысокой надстройки, торчащей чуть в стороне от вертолетной площадки.

— Давайте спустимся, — сказал он. И добавил после короткой паузы: — Пока я окончательно не вымок.

Шутка была плохой, явно вымученной, но Тара рассмеялась так, как будто вернулась домой, и секунду спустя Джо почувствовал, что улыбается тоже. Дик, не дожидаясь окончания этой вспышки, повернулся к ним спиной и зашагал к надстройке. Он прихрамывал. Волосы на затылке сбились в колтуны. Под футболкой, натянувшейся на неестественно напряженных мышцах, проступали контуры плотных повязок.

Джо поставил мотоцикл на подножку и последовал за ним. Тара шла рядом, все еще опираясь на его руку. Ее пальцы были мокрыми и холодными. Под ногами хлюпали лужи. 

Дик распахнул дверь надстройки и, дождавшись, пока они подойдут, нырнул в полутемное тепло лестницы. Он молчал, пока они не вышли в гостиную. По крайней мере, эта комната напоминала гостиную: несколько диванчиков, неработающая плазменная панель, барная стойка. Окно во всю стену, сейчас наполовину закрытое темно-зеленой шторой.

Никто не хотел смотреть на бесконечный дождь — Джо дернул уголком губ в подобии улыбки и остановился, прижавшись бедром к спинке дивана. Тара присела на его подлокотник и потянулась к рюкзаку. Дик подхватил с барной стойки большую кружку. Сдул в сторону пар, оглушительно пахнущий бергамотом. Сделал глоток. Бросил недовольный взгляд на штору, а затем — на них.

— Я даже не знаю, что вам сказать, — медленно проговорил он. — Вы были в Сан-Франциско, когда пришла волна?

Джо попытался вспомнить, знает ли Дик язык жестов, но в этот момент Тара подняла голову и с подозрением в голосе спросила:

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Дик неопределенно пожал плечами. Сделал еще глоток. Скомканные провода субвокального микрофона упали на край подлокотника, в полудюйме от ладони Джо, и он торопливо потянулся к ним. Когда Дик спросил:

— Зачем вы вернулись? — он ответил сам:

— Дэфианс.

Голос, прозвучавший из микрофона, был голосом отца. Плечи Дика опустились — возможно, оттого, что он тоже узнал голос. 

— Уолли здесь, — сказал он после паузы, и Джо скорее почувствовал, чем услышал облегченный выдох Тары. — Роуз...

Дик опустил кружку на стойку, шагнул к нему, и Джо, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, увидел глухую, предгрозовую синеву, немного обреченности и смутное чувство вины. 

— Она уехала искать Слэйда, — сказал он.

— Нет, — Дик покачал головой. — Вас.

***

Джо снилась Волна: дрожь земли и руки Тары, охваченные золотым сиянием, шум воды и ее душный, солоноватый запах, скорость, с которой она накрыла город, и свист ветра в ушах, головокружение от слишком резкого подъема, и сдавшие фильтры маски, и скорость, с которой все менялось, и вертолет, на борту которого он оставил Тару, и первый выхваченный из воды пострадавший, и второй, и десятый, и мать, прижимающая к груди тело задохнувшегося ребенка, и девушка с выбеленными волосами и пробитым виском — она была такой похожей на Роуз.

Во сне она была Роуз. Джо отвел в сторону длинную белую челку и увидел ее лицо. Бледные губы, широко раскрытые синие глаза, ямочка на подбородке — Джо показалось, что он падает, и это было одновременно страшно и правильно: если он не сберег Роуз, если Роуз погибла...

Он проснулся раньше, чем додумал — с криком и бешено стучащим сердцем.

Простыня под ладонями была горячей и мокрой от пота. На тумбочке горел тусклый ночник. В окна бились волны. Где-то вдали звучали раскаты грома. Где-то ближе — детский плач. Джо спустил ноги с кровати. Голова кружилась. Во рту было сухо. Покрытый плиткой пол холодил стопы. 

Плачущий ребенок на секунду затих, а потом заревел еще громче. Что-то упало. Женщина с отчетливым новоорлеанским акцентом выругалась. Джо потер висок и встал. 

Он жалел о том, что попытался поступить разумно. Им стоило поехать за Роуз. И, может быть, тогда ему не снились бы кошмары. Сам Джо почти не чувствовал усталости, Тара была достаточно упрямой, чтобы выдержать поиски, испортившаяся к вечеру погода не имела значения, но он почему-то позволил Дику показать им свободные спальни.

Он сказал, что Роуз согласилась на маячок. Когда гроза закончится, они отследят ее — спутниковая сеть, принадлежащая Лиге Справедливости, не пострадала. 

За окнами грохотал гром. Ребенок продолжал плакать.

В Башне нашли приют несколько сотен беженцев, но места, припасов и резерва автономных генераторов пока хватало. Правда, электричество все равно экономили — в коридоре было темно. Джо прикрыл за собой дверь и пошел на звук.

Они были в конце коридора, возле окна — плачущий ребенок и женщина, прижимающая его к себе. За толстым стеклом мелькали белые молнии. Отражение женщины казалось смутно знакомым: темно-ореховая кожа, мелкие коричные кудри, собранные в пучок, слегка раскосые глаза, сейчас устало прикрытые. 

Джо остановился слегка в стороне. Взгляд женщины медленно скользнул в его сторону. 

— Мэл вас разбудила? — тихо спросила женщина. В криках ребенка и раскатах грома ее голос почти терялся. — Простите.

«Ничего страшного», — хотел сказать Джо, но из горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип.

Конечно, что же еще.

Субвокальный микрофон остался на тумбочке, под тусклым ночником.

Женщина обернулась. В распахнувшихся глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и через секунду Джо тоже понял, где встречал ее раньше. Здесь, в Башне — просто тогда она носила маску с широкими очками и черно-золотой костюм.

«Пчелка? — жестом спросил он. — Карен?»

— Да, лучше Карен, — она слегка улыбнулась. 

Улыбка делала ее похожей на Этьенн — на ту Этьенн, с которой Джо привык просыпаться. Но Этьенн не стояла бы у окна, цепляясь за ребенка, как за последнюю надежду. Та Карен, которую он когда-то знал, не стала бы тоже, и Джо не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

«Ты в порядке?» — спросил он.

Мэл все еще плакала. Взгляд Карен, оживший было, постепенно терял фокус.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она. — Скажи, там, где ты был... как это было?

«Страшно», — ответил Джо.

Карен оперлась бедром на подоконник. Механическим жестом поправила на Мэл одеяло.

— Когда пришла Волна, я была здесь, — сказала Карен. — Я ни разу не выходила из Башни.

«Вы вместе, — Джо кивнул на Мэл. — Ты. Твоя семья».

— То, что от нее осталось, — согласилась Карен.

В отсветах молний ее глаза казались белыми и пустыми.

***

Когда-то вокруг овального стола оставалось много свободных мест. Теперь в конференц-зале было не протолкнуться. Джо скользнул взглядом по хмурым, усталым, почти незнакомым лицам и поймал себя на мысли, что завидует Таре: она определенно выбрала более удачную компанию.

Когда Джо уходил, Тара сидела на диване в гостиной и о чем-то болтала с Уолли. И улыбалась — так, что Джо хотелось нарисовать ее.

Жаль, что на это не было времени.

Дик постучал пальцами по краю стола, привлекая внимание. Тихие разговоры, звучавшие где-то в другом конце зала, смолкли. Заскрипели разворачивающиеся кресла. Джо заставил себя выпрямиться и поднять взгляд. 

В выключенном мониторе над головой Дика отражались вспышки молний. Гроза не стихала, такая же неестественная, как бесконечный дождь. 

— Погода портится, — сказал Дик, и это звучало как шутка, пока он не добавил: — В Вашингтоне произошло несколько землетрясений. Зона сейсмической активности непрерывно расширяется. Тара... 

Дик обвел взглядом стол и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Джо. 

— Я думал, она придет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил то, что она сказала об этом собрании? — уточнил Джо.

Голос в субвокальном микрофоне все еще был голосом Слэйда. Джо видел, как вздрогнул Рой, как потемнело лицо Донны Трой, как напряглись плечи Гарта и изменился взгляд Дика. «Карен», — почему-то подумал он.

Карен тоже узнала бы этот голос. Но ее здесь не было.

— Хорошо, — кашлянул Дик. — Я поговорю с ней после.

Джо пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что Тара сможет чем-то помочь: если бы она умела чувствовать землю, она давно бы этим воспользовалась.

В Сан-Франциско.

Проклятие, почему он все еще думал о Сан-Франциско.

Зона сейсмической активности расширяется. 

Девять очень долгих и очень бесполезных дней. Тысячи людей в хрупком палаточном лагере. Мчащая в сторону западного побережья Роуз. Джо спрятал правую руку под стол и медленно сжал кулак, мимолетно жалея о том, что у него нет лезвия. Это всегда помогало сосредоточиться. Это всегда помогало дышать.

«Дышать», — подумал Джо. Он все еще слышал голос Дика, далекий и очень нечеткий. Он видел затянутую в красную перчатку руку своей соседки и чувствовал запах ее духов. Кажется, она пользовалась «Куколкой»: роза, ваниль и что-то фруктовое.

Он покупал такие духи для Роуз.

Вдох. Выдох.

Пальцы соседки коснулись его локтя.

— Вы в порядке? — шепотом спросила она.

У нее были длинные светлые волосы и синий костюм с белой звездой на груди. Джо улыбнулся, кивнул и снова посмотрел на Дика. Тот по-прежнему стоял во главе стола, но теперь рядом с ним был Гарт. Одной рукой тот опирался на стол, другой — на плечо Дика. Черные татуировки, уходящие под рукава футболки, казались влажными.

— Океан беспокоится, — тихо и веско сказал Гарт. — Могущество наших магов возрастает. Мой король опасается, что не все подчинятся его приказу.

— Мы видим, — бросил кто-то из задних рядов.

Гарт поморщился.

— Я получил эти раны на поверхности, — сказал он. — Мародеры... в центральной части материка.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Дик. 

Судя по тону, скорее самому себе, чем Гарту.

Джо дернул уголком рта и мысленно повторил: мародеры. Он помнил, как трясся старик, владелец мотеля, в котором они с Тарой остановились по дороге. Вначале тот боялся, что они захотят ограбить его, а затем — что придет кто-то еще, кто захочет ограбить их всех.

Тара посмотрела на него так, как порой смотрел дядя Билл, и сказала: пусть попытаются.

— Что-то еще? — спросил Дик, когда Гарт осторожно опустился в кресло. — Рой, что со связью?

Рой неопределенно дернул плечом.

— По-прежнему ничего. 

— Тогда все свободны. 

Люди медленно потянулись к выходу. Джо тоже поднялся с кресла, но, прежде чем уйти, бросил последний взгляд на Дика. Тот стоял, вцепившись руками в спинку одного из кресел, и смотрел в пространство прямо перед собой. Взгляд у него был пустой, и лицо казалось как будто лишенным чего-то очень важного.

Возможно, Джо мог бы что-то ему сказать — но субвокальный микрофон по-прежнему был настроен на голос Слэйда. 

Он вышел из конференц-зала одним из последних. Придержал дверь для светловолосой девушки, сидевшей рядом. Прошел до лестницы и почему-то пошел не наверх, а вниз.

Он не знал, почему, но вскоре это перестало иметь значение. В большой комнате, перед отключенными игровыми автоматами, возилось около двух десятков детей. За ними присматривали четверо взрослых — Карен, не отпускающая с рук Мэл, пожилая дама, скинувшая туфли на высоком каблуке и устроившаяся на ковре рядом с близняшками лет пяти, девушка-подросток и подозрительно знакомый мужчина.

Зализанные назад каштановые волосы, успевшие слегка отрасти. Классического кроя джинсы. Футболка с пятном зеленой краски и надписью «Поцелуй меня, я ирландец».

— Тэрри, — позвал Джо.

Голос Слэйда в динамике странно дрожал.

Тэрри обернулся, и после секундного замешательства его лицо осветила улыбка.

— Джо? Рад, что ты жив.

Вместо ответа Джо обнял его. И, прижавшись носом к воротнику футболки, улыбнулся: ткань пахла тем же одеколоном, что и всегда. 

В объятиях Тэрри ему казалось, будто Волны не было.

***

К толстому стеклу липли водоросли и грязные пластиковые пакеты. Между ними сновали мальки. Чуть в стороне крутился крупный морской конек. Темная зелень вод, лениво облегающая его, казалась неподвижной: шторм остался двенадцатью этажами выше.

В мастерской было темно и тихо. Рой покрывал пометками очередной чертеж, Уолли устало тер глаза, уставившись в пустую кружку из-под кофе, доктор Линкольн стояла возле пробковой доски, увешанной снимками и спектрограммами, и под ее взглядом бумага покрывалась белоснежной изморозью.

Они искали способ связаться с Лигой Справедливости: на развалинах Сторожевой Башни, обнаруженных там, где зародилась первая Волна, не было ни одного тела. Пережить такой удар смог бы разве что Супермен, поэтому они предполагали, что Лига покинула Башню до столкновения. 

Информации не хватало. 

По большей части они работали с данными, снятыми ремонтным шаттлом. Незадолго до падения Башни система безопасности сигнализировала о повреждении обшивки, Старгерл вывела «ремонтника» из ангара, но через минуту — тут она сбивалась и разводила руками.

Старгерл не знала, что произошло. Приборы ее шаттла зафиксировали излучение, похожее на остаточный эффект телепортации, но понять, куда направились члены Лиги, не удавалось ни магам, ни техническим экспертам.

Доктор Линкольн сорвала с доски одну из распечаток. Заиндевевшая бумага хрустнула, ломаясь в ее ладони. В бело-голубых, кажущихся прозрачными ногтях отразился тусклый желтоватый свет. Джо отодвинулся от рабочего стола, стараясь поймать ее взгляд.

Она была полезна — и опасна. 

— Почему мы вообще этим занимаемся? — пробормотала она. Осколки льда, упавшие к ее ногам, не таяли. — Почему мы пытаемся вычислить, где они?

— Потому что нам нужно вернуть их. Или хотя бы выйти с ними на связь, — голос Уолли был хриплым от долгого молчания.

Доктор Линкольн повернулась к нему, и под ее холодным взглядом Уолли неловко махнул рукой. Сбитая со стола кружка покатилась по полу. Уолли устало потер глаза и оперся подбородком на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Доктор Линкольн улыбнулась ему, рассеянно и слегка покровительственно, и от этого ее лицо на секунду показалось почти живым.

— Да. Но зачем нам знать, где они?

Рой поднял голову от чертежа. Моргнул. Щелчком отбросил карандаш, которым делал пометки.

— Мне нужна спецификация излучения, — сказал он после секундной паузы. — И, Джо...

Джо поймал его взгляд. 

Это напоминало Волну — и волны на восточном побережье.

Когда они с Грантом были детьми, они пару раз выбирались на дикие пляжи. Слэйд спал под большим потрепанным разноцветным зонтом. Мама, посидев с полчаса рядом с ним, уходила гулять вдоль побережья. Дядя Билл оставался возиться с ними.

Дядя Билл учил их ловить волны, а не сопротивляться им. Интересно, учил ли он этому Роуз? На секунду в голове у Джо мелькнуло: ее белая челка, липнущая ко лбу, ребячливая улыбка и соленые, блестящие на солнце брызги, летящие в лицо Хосуну. 

Джо выдохнул и постарался сосредоточиться.

Ему не нужно было контролировать Роя. Ему нужно было поймать волну — пропустить сквозь себя стремительный темно-красный хаос, не сопротивляясь ему и не пытаясь подавить, изменить, перенаправить.

Джо разорвал контакт и закрыл глаза.

В голове было пусто.

— Ты знаешь, на это можно подсесть.

Голос Роя слегка подрагивал. Джо слышал его улыбку, тонкую, напряженную и очень фальшивую, и поспешный скрип бумаги.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем дверь в мастерскую открылась. Сквозь дверной проем хлынул свет. Тонкий лед скрипнул под легкими шагами. Всхлипнул ребенок — Джо открыл глаза и посмотрел на Карен. 

Он не увидел ее лица. Только спешное, неловкое движение, которым она пыталась закрыть Мэл от холода. «Кажется, она даже не подумала оставить ее наверху, с другими детьми», — почти отстраненно подумал Джо. В рассеянном теплом свете она походила на Богоматерь с православных икон. 

— Если вы можете оторваться от работы, — тихо сказала Карен, — поднимайтесь в столовую. Если нет, я попрошу кого-нибудь принести ужин сюда.

— Мою порцию не греть, — ответила доктор Линкольн.

Рой махнул рукой, не отрываясь от чертежа. Уолли пошарил по полу, разыскивая упавшую кружку. Джо встал, поднял со спинки стула смятую куртку и жестом предложил ее Карен. Та кивнула — с легкой, почти благодарной улыбкой, — и Джо, подойдя на шаг ближе, набросил куртку ей на плечи.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Уолли догонит. 

Волна холода, донесшаяся от доктора Линкольн, показалась ему похожей на колкий, недобрый смешок.

***

Тяжелые шторы слегка покачивались. Часть окон, видимо, была открыта: на темно-синей ткани виднелись влажные пятна, по залу разносились запахи соли и водорослей, слышался шорох волн. Под потолком горели яркие желтые лампы.

В игровом зале было светло и шумно.

Младшие дети играли в большом манеже. Те, кто постарше, ползали по ковру, собирая огромную железную дорогу. Три или четыре ребенка слушали девушку-подростка, вполголоса читавшую какую-то сказку. Серьезный мальчик лет шести листал большой альбом, показывая устроившейся рядом Карен то один, то другой рисунок. Мэл растянулась на материнских коленях, увлеченно звеня погремушкой.

Самые старшие дети собрались вокруг Тэрри — тот сидел на панели одного из автоматов. На коленях у него стояла раскрытая мастерская книга «Подземелий и Драконов». По полу стучали десятигранные кости. Храбрые паладины, маги и воры боролись с чудовищами.

Джо не ждал, что его заметят, но Тэрри, почувствовав взгляд, поднял голову. По губам скользнула тень улыбки.

— Сделаем перерыв, — сказал он детям.

Те ответили недовольным ворчанием пополам с почти беззвучными смешками. Карен, услышав его, подняла голову и посмотрела на Джо. Она улыбалась, широко и немного фальшиво, скорее ребенку с альбомом, чем ему, но Джо вцепился взглядом в мягкую ямочку на щеке, в легкие, лукавые морщинки возле губ, в полосу тонального крема, скорее подчеркивающего, чем скрывающего круги под глазами — и улыбнулся в ответ. 

Отвернулись они одновременно: Мэл дернула Карен за край рукава, Тэрри выпрямился, соскальзывая с панели. На нем была та же футболка, что три дня назад. Волосы казались слегка растрепанными. На щеке красовалась длинная светло-розовая царапина.

Он пах кедром и зелеными яблоками. Ворот футболки лип к россыпи мелких родинок под ключицей. Тень улыбки медленно бледнела.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Джо.

Это был его голос — такой, каким он мог бы быть. 

— Это ты мне скажи, герой.

Голос Тэрри был звонким и только самую малость усталым. Джо поймал и слегка сжал его ладонь, чувствуя пальцами знакомые линии. «Поцелуй меня, я ирландец», — было написано на футболке у Тэрри. Поверх бокового шва лежало размытое зеленое пятно.

— Шторм идет на убыль, — сказал Джо.

Он закончится раньше, чем запасы воды, еды и бензина в Башне. Все будет в порядке.

«Все будет в порядке», — подумал Джо, но ничего не успел сказать: взвыла сирена. 

Рука Тэрри выскользнула из его руки. Джо бросился к лестнице, чувствуя, как в спину врезаются два встревоженных взгляда — Тэрри и Карен. 

Это уже ничего не значило. Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, на полпути к своему этажу столкнувшись с Тарой. Маски на ее лице не было. В ухе темнел наушник с эмблемой Титанов. Джо, не замедлив шага, кивнул ей и свернул к своей комнате. 

Компактно свернутый костюм лежал на дне рюкзака. Наушник лежал на прикроватной тумбочке — он ожил, едва Джо вставил его. Голос Гарта, ровный и сосредоточенный, повторял: нападение атлантов, около двадцати бойцов, как минимум половина — маги.

Всем, готовым к обороне Башни, выйти на связь. 

Джо натянул костюм. Закрепил на привычном месте микрофон. Закрыл белой маской лицо. Дверь спальни захлопнулась за его спиной, отсекая тревогу и неуверенность.

— Джерико готов, — сообщил он, зажав кнопку на наушнике.

— Правый фланг, — скомандовал Гарт через полсекунды, — взлетай с крыши. Переключаю на Найтвинга.

Сквозь легкие помехи Джо почудился мягкий, почти щекотный смешок.

— ...ко? Отлично. Ты уже на связи?

— Да, — кивнул Джо.

Лестница закончилась распахнутой дверью. Резкий ветер бросил в лицо колючие капли. В нос ударил тяжелый, горьковатый запах. В ушах зашумело. После стерильного покоя Башни все казалось таким нестерпимо огромным.

Таким нестерпимо живым.

Джо взмыл в воздух, чувствуя себя почти всесильным. Противников было много: десяток пытался высадиться на крышу, примерно столько же наступало по скованной кем-то из колдунов воде, надеясь, видимо, прорваться через окна. 

Дыхание Дика в наушнике сбивалось. 

Он был внизу, крутился волчком между двумя атлантами — Джо опускался к ним по широкой дуге, концентрируясь на более опасном: ментальный удар заставил того покачнуться, и Дик, воспользовавшись шансом, скользнул вперед, нанося короткий и резкий удар. Оглушенный атлант без звука ушел под воду, и Дик, увернувшись от следующего удара, скомандовал:

— Прикрой Донну. Продуктовый... 

Он не договорил, но Джо и не требовалось: он уже менял курс. Ему казалось — кто-то смотрит на него из окон. 

Трое атлантов зажали Донну на узком карнизе между двенадцатым и тринадцатым этажами. Стекло за ее спиной шло трещинами. Джо спикировал к ним, отвлекая внимание на себя, увернулся от удара, скользнул под пахнущую водорослями волну, толкнул одного из атлантов — совсем немного, опасаясь задеть Донну или окончательно разбить стекло.

Атлант качнулся, отступил на полшага и вскинул голову. На долю секунды их взгляды встретились, и Джо не раздумывая скользнул вперед.

Это было легко, смять его сознание, как испорченный набросок, отбросить его, вытеснить, занять его место. Сложнее было помнить: времени мало. На один удар — клинок атланта вошел под ребра того, который атаковал Донну, и они полетели вниз.

Втроем: Джо выскользнул из разума атланта, чувствуя, что уже не успеет замедлить свое падение, — и в этот момент его подхватили сильные руки.

На ней была маска с широкими очками. Джо поднял руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, и Карен улыбнулась в ответ.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

***

Вмешательство атлантов усмирило стихию — ненадолго, но на большее Джо не надеялся. Он не был готов провести в Башне еще неделю, тревожась за Роуз, не зная, чем себя занять, и ловя встревоженные взгляды Тары.

Она была там, на крыше, когда бой закончился: растрепанная, взмокшая и абсолютно счастливая. Глаза у нее горели. 

Джо не потребовалось ничего говорить. Оказалось, рюкзаков они оба не разбирали.

Тара попрощалась с Уолли, через слово обещая убить, попробуй он последовать за ними. Джо одолжил на продуктовом складе несколько пайков и зашел в лазарет, к Дику. Тот сидел на краю койки: крепкий торс расчерчен красными полосами, на ребрах наливается синяк, сквозь бинт, уходящий под резинку трусов, сочится кровь.

— Ты уходишь? — спросил Дик.

Джо опустил взгляд. Пальцы Дика машинально скользили вдоль кромки бинта.

— Я должен найти Роуз, — сказал Джо, когда тишина стала невыносимой.

Ответную улыбку Дика он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел. 

К компьютеру Дик спустился с трудом — видимо, раны были тяжелее, чем казалось, — но через полчаса Джо стоял у выхода на крышу. Карта с точкой маячка загружалась на телефон. По ступеням лестницы гремели тяжелые ботинки Тары.

Джо одернул куртку, наброшенную поверх сьюта, и шагнул под мелкую, теплую морось. Черные тучи лениво плыли к югу. Время от времени среди них вспыхивали и гасли молнии. Легкий ветерок трепал кудри Карен, ждущей возле вертолетной площадки.

Джо замер. Тара врезалась лбом в его спину. Ахнула. Привстала на цыпочки, выглядывая из-за его плеча. Ее короткий смешок скользнул вдоль позвоночника Джо мелкими, колючими мурашками.

Карен обернулась. Она была бледна. Дождь окончательно размыл ее макияж, но Карен улыбалась так живо и весело, что пятна тонального крема и туши казались на ее лице экзотической боевой раскраской.

— Хочешь составить нам компанию? — спросила Тара.

Карен качнула головой.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Только попрощаться.

Она смотрела на Джо, не отрывая взгляда. Тара, шутливо ткнув его локтем в бок, пошла к мотоциклу, и где-то на полпути они с Карен разминулись плечами — Джо протянул той навстречу ладонь, ожидая рукопожатия, но Карен оттолкнула его руку и тут же, не дав опомниться, обняла.

Она пахла дождем и персиковым цветом, а губы, на секунду прижавшиеся к его щеке, казались горячими даже сквозь маску.

— Дамский угодник, — сказала Тара, когда за Карен закрылась дверь.

Джо шагнул на приподнявшийся над крышей каменный блок. Неловко покачал головой. Тара хмыкнула, прикрыла глаза и вдруг прижалась щекой к его плечу. Ее растрепанная макушка сияла золотом, и в эту секунду Тара выглядела такой уязвимой, что Джо на секунду показалось: он не устоит на ногах. 

Он не выдержит. 

Каменный блок плавно скользил к мосту. Джо держался за руль мотоцикла. Внизу, под ними, дрожала темная громада океана. Небо, темно-серое и тяжелое, казалось, было готово рухнуть.

Когда они приземлились, Джо столкнул мотоцикл на асфальтовое покрытие моста и упал на сиденье. Тара сделала несколько шагов в сторону, потянулась, затем наклонилась — Джо отвел от нее взгляд и достал телефон. 

Карта успела загрузиться. Джо пристроил телефон у основания защитного стекла и завел двигатель. Тара опустилась на сиденье за его спиной, и Джо слегка наклонился к рулю, чувствуя ее тепло и запах, такие же привычные, как бесконечный дождь.

Тара обхватила его за пояс, и Джо бросил мотоцикл в поворот.

Они мчались на запад: точка маячка застыла где-то в Кайахога-Валли.

***

Струи дождя стекали по защитному стеклу. Восьмидесятая звенела под колесами гравием и хвоей. Вдоль нее, с востока на запад, тянулись заболоченные поля. Центральная часть страны пострадала меньше побережья, но Джо все равно замечал: поваленные вышки, разорванные провода, гниющие кукуруза и рожь.

— К зиме начнется голод, — сказала Тара, когда они остановились возле брошенной заправки.

До Кайахога-Валли оставалось около часа езды. Насос медленно, с натугой, вливал в бак мотоцикла бензин. Взгляд Тары скользил по опустевшим полкам магазинчика так, будто она что-то искала. Джо смотрел на нее, и ему казалось, что зимы не будет. 

Только не с ними.

Надолго на заправке они не задержались: карта вела на северо-запад. Темно-красная точка по-прежнему не двигалась, и Джо не мог сказать, обнадеживало это или пугало. Чувства снова притупились. Мир сузился до дороги, этой точки и привычно-крепких рук Тары на поясе.

Узкая, двуполосная Ривервью, на которую они съехали с автострады, была завалена почти полностью. Над побитым асфальтовым покрытием стояли туман и запах гнили. Справа от дороги виднелись остовы коттеджей: сорванные крыши, разбитые стекла, отброшенные на десятки ярдов доски.

Сердце Джо колотилось где-то в горле. Дорога тянулась почти бесконечно. Красная точка была все ближе. Пальцы Тары подрагивали, лоб прижимался к его плечу, слегка отросшая челка щекотала открытую шею.

Волосы Тары пахли ветивером, сухим и древесно-дымным. 

Джо сжал руки на руле.

Мотоцикл Роуз стоял на парковке при маленькой кирпичной церквушке. Поперек разметки лежала промокшая насквозь толстовка — видимо, сползшая с седла. Джо остановился рядом. Резким движением вывернул ключ. Встал. Выбил подножку, не дожидаясь, пока поднимется Тара. Поднял с асфальта влажную ткань, замечая на внутренней стороне капюшона пару светлых волосков.

На секунду ему показалось: сквозь запах влаги и плесени пробиваются роза, ваниль и что-то фруктовое. «Она была здесь, — подумал Джо. — В маленькой церкви из желтого кирпича». Он помнил ряды скамеек, устланный красной тканью алтарь, узкие языки свечей и отблеск пламени в серебре волос. 

Роуз была похожа на Слэйда. Только за Слэйда он не волновался. Джо шагнул ко входу. Мокрая толстовка выскользнула из его пальцев. За плотно закрытой деревянной дверью раздались грохот и крик, и Тара, вставшая за его плечом, сбилась с шага.

Взгляд у нее был — сине-золотой.

Джо распахнул дверь. Раздался выстрел. Привычно падая на пол и кувырком уходя в сторону, Джо заметил: отпечаток ботинка на алтарном покрывале, не успевшие потухнуть свечи катятся по полу, основание подсвечника взлетает вверх — на его позолоченной ножке смыкаются окровавленные девичьи пальцы.

Следующая пуля врезалась в каменную глыбу, выросшую между ними и стрелком. Джо взмыл под потолок. Тара, под прикрытием камней, сместилась к Роуз и людям, которых та прикрывала: священник, бледная девушка в розовой футболке, немолодая пара, двое мальчишек лет десяти. 

Пуля чиркнула по лепнине. 

Джо ушел с траектории выстрела по широкой дуге, одновременно присматриваясь к стрелку. Держался тот уверенно. «Глок» — пятнадцать-семнадцать патронов в магазине, ждать, пока отстреляется, слишком рискованно, — в руке не «гулял». Позицию занял грамотно: встряхнуть бы церковь как следует, но вывести гражданских они не успеют.

Джо скользнул ниже. Поймал взгляд Роуз. Та расплылась в широкой ухмылке. Жестом показала: я справа, она слева, ты сзади, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, вскочила на заграждение. Подсвечник в ее руке казался привычным посохом. 

Две пули выбили крошево из камня. Слева мелькнула золотая макушка Тары. Джо поднялся выше, чувствуя, как прицел стрелка поднимается вместе с ним.

Их было трое. Ему не хватало Уолли и Тани, но троих было достаточно. Шестая пуля мелькнула возле его лица, Джо ушел в сторону и неровным зигзагом метнулся к земле, краем глаза замечая: Роуз разгоняется для прыжка, а руки Тары охватывает золотое сияние.

Пуля мелькнула сбоку. Алтарный камень выгнулся, сбрасывая стрелка, и Роуз бросилась ему навстречу. Подсвечник свистнул в воздухе — его тяжелое основание врезалось в голову стрелка. Пистолет упал на пол. Джо приземлился за спиной у Роуз и протянул к ней руку. 

По острой спине прошла короткая дрожь. Окровавленные пальцы разжались. Роуз сделала шаг назад, и Джо обнял ее, чувствуя, как у нее подгибаются колени. 

— Простите за беспорядок, падре, — сказала Роуз.

В голосе у нее звучал короткий, немного нервный смешок, и она не пыталась вывернуться из объятий. Джо выдохнул, чувствуя запах свежий крови, развернул Роуз к выходу и пошел следом за ней. 

— Рука? — спросил он, остановившись возле мотоциклов. 

— Ерунда, — Роуз подняла рукав футболки, показывая зарастающую ссадину.

Джо снял куртку и протянул ей. Плечи обожгло холодом. Сьют дрогнул, подстраиваясь под изменения температуры. Роуз натянула куртку, подвернула слишком длинные рукава, похлопала по карманам и дернула уголками губ в слабом подобии улыбки:

— Жалко, что ты не куришь.

Джо протянул руку и не глядя привлек ее к себе. Острые лопатки Роуз врезались ему в грудь. В нос ударил резкий, солоноватый запах. Пот, грязь и кровь — Джо прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, и под ними ему почудилась сладкая, ванильная тень. 

Роуз запрокинула голову. Рука Джо соскользнула с ее плеча, но через секунду Роуз нащупала его ладонь и крепко сжала. Ее лицо было бледным и усталым, и у Джо вдруг перехватило дыхание. Роуз, будто почувствовав что-то, крепче прижалась к нему.

Теперь Джо был уверен: от нее все еще пахнет теми сладкими, девчоночьими духами. 

— Падре позволил мне переждать непогоду вместе с его паствой, — сказала Роуз, когда молчание стало слишком долгим. — Мирные люди, пара местных семей, не успевших уехать из долины. А потом... — ее плечи дрогнули, как будто от холода. — У того парня просто закончились таблетки. Я так и не поняла, чего он от нас хотел.

Джо подумал о подсвечнике в ее руках, и об испуге, застывшем на лице женщин, которых они защищали. Неважно, чего хотел вооруженный ублюдок, набросившийся на гражданских. 

Главное, они все остались живы.

Дверь звонко хлопнула. Тара остановилась под узким навесом, откинула со лба челку, похлопала по карманам — тем же жестом, что Роуз, — с довольной улыбкой достала зажигалку и смятую пачку сигарет. Роуз фыркнула, отводя взгляд, и через секунду вывернулась из его объятий.

— Я убрала труп и предложила местным поехать с нами, — сказала Тара, щелкая зажигалкой. — Они отказались. 

— К лучшему, — кивнула Роуз. — Кстати, куда мы?

— Домой, — сказал Джо.

В динамике микрофона звучал «его» голос.

***

Они не останавливались. Дорога пахла солью и ноябрем. Ветер относил в сторону короткие реплики Роуз и Тары — Джо не слышал, что они говорят, но улыбался все равно: он только сейчас начинал понимать, что все получилось.

Когда на горизонте показались каменные насыпи, сжимающие съезд на мост Вашингтона, сквозь помехи в рации пробился знакомый голос. Джо резко нажал на тормоза. Роуз обогнала его и тут же бросила мотоцикл в поворот. Заднее колесо проскользнуло по асфальту, и Роуз, с трудом удержав равновесие, выругалась.

Тара соскользнула с седла мотоцикла и пошла к ней. 

Джо поднес к лицу рацию и осторожно ответил:

— Карен?

— Привет, — сказала она. — Кажется, новая игрушка Роя удалась.

Джо задержал дыхание. Он чувствовал, что улыбается, и думал о том, как улыбается Карен — в своей спальне, в детской или в мастерской Роя, слегка растрепанная или безупречно уложенная, поднимающая с лица широкие желтые очки или опускающая их.

Если новая игрушка Роя удалась — действительно удалась, — возможно, к зиме не начнется голод. 

Возможно, дождь закончится.

— Расскажешь, когда мы вернемся, — сказал Джо.

Тара пристроилась за спиной у Роуз, что-то сказала ей на ухо, и они тронулись с места. Джо поехал следом — не торопясь.

Он был уверен: сквозь редкие просветы в тучах вот-вот пробьются первые лучи восходящего солнца.


End file.
